Gotham City Sirens
by Bokage Silvertree
Summary: When a routine patrol goes wrong for Batgirl, she realizes just what kind of criminals lurk the streets of Gotham city. Rated M for mature content.
1. Patrol

As usual, it was a dark night in Gotham city. Thankfully it wasn't storming, which was a nice change. Barbara Gordon had gotten tired of the constant downpour that had seemingly plagued Gotham for several days. She would have been patrolling as Batgirl even if the bad weather had continued, but the calmness of the skies certainly made her job easier.  
She turned her head as she heard a crash from the alley she was standing over. Looking down, she couldn't see anything. _I'd better go check it out_ , she thought to herself, jumping down. She silently landed on the ground near the wall. She noticed a man stumbling around. He tripped, falling on his face. He got back up, muttering something under his breath. _A drunk. Of course._ Barbara couldn't just stand by and not help him, though. She walked towards him, being very careful to survey her surroundings. Everything seemed clear as she approached the man. "Let's get you somewhere safe," she said to him. The man muttered something and nodded, stumbling towards her. She reached her hand out to help him, and that's where everything went wrong.  
Barbara suddenly felt something tight wrap around her neck. Her head snapped back, and she stumbled backwards onto a figure that grabbed her arms and roughly twisted them behind her back. Something was wrapped around her wrists, and suddenly she couldn't move them. Next a leathery cord was shoved into her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak coherently. Her heart was racing, and she struggled against her bonds, but to no avail.  
"Thank you sweety," came a soft, purring voice from behind Barbara. A chill went down her back as she recognized it. That voice belonged to Selena Kyle, Catwoman.  
The man walked forward, and Selena handed him a stack of money. As he walked away, Selena leaned in to Barbara's ear. "Let's get going," she said. "We're going to have lots of fun with you."


	2. Harley Quinn

Barbara opened her eyes, blinking the soreness out of them as she regained consciousness. For some reason her arms were sore. She went to move them, but couldn't. She began to breathe rapidly. She only then realized there was something large and round lodged in her mouth, holding it open. She tried to push it out with her tongue but it went nowhere. Her arms were stretched above her head and she felt metal holding her wrists to something. She tried to move her legs, but realized they too were stuck. She struggled against her bonds, but realized she could go nowhere in this dark room.  
Barbara didn't think it was possible, but she felt the instinct to panic even more when she heard a familiar laugh come from a few feet in front of her. She heard a click, and suddenly the room was filled with light. Barbara took a moment to look around. She was fastened to a wooden contraption in the shape of an X, and all around the room were different objects, the purpose of which Barbara had little idea, but they didn't look like they would be used for anything good. Across the room from her was the familiar figure of Harley Quinn.  
"Hey there little girl," she said slyly, taking slow steps toward Barbara, who struggled more and more against the bonds holding her to the cross. Harley stopped just inches away from Barbara, taking a moment to stroke her side. "It's taken a lot to get to you," Harley said, "But now that we have you it's time to have some fun." Her hand ran down and moved between Barbara's legs, moving back and forth seductively. Barbara whimpered, afraid of what was about to happen. "You let us do our thing and we won't hurt you," Harley said, backing away. "Much, anyways," she added with a smiled. She grabbed a pair of scissors from a table next to Barbara. "First though, we'll have to get rid of that dumb costume," she said, "Or at least part of it." Barbara again tried to break free, but couldn't as Harley made an incision in the cloth above her chest, cutting and tearing through the costume to expose Barbara's breasts. "Ooooh, these'll be fun," Harley said, grabbing one roughly and pulling on it. Barbara felt sparks of excitement, but knew she shouldn't. Fear still gripped her. Harley then knelt down, making a similar hole between her legs, exposing her womanhood. Harley ran her fingers between the lips of Barbara's vagina, gently feeling her up. Again Barbara felt pleasure, but fought to keep the feeling at bay. Harley stood again, putting her lips against Barbara's breast. Barbara's eyes went wide and she moaned as she felt sparks of pleasure course through her body. Harley sucked on her nipple, pulling on it and licking it. Barbara moaned loudly. She surrendered more and more to the pleasure she was feeling, even though it came from this psychotic woman.|  
Harley stepped back and grabbed something else from the table. It looked like a series of chains with clamps on the ends. Harley first put two of the clamps on Barbara's nipples, causing her to groan in pain and pleasure. Harley clamped the other two clamps to Barbara's vagina lips, holding them open and wide. Harley again ran her finger through Barbara's vagina, feeling how wet it was.  
"You're liking this a lot more than I thought you would," Harley said, inserting her finger into Barbara's vagina. Barbara breathed heavily as Harley fingered her insides, adding two more fingers, moving them around. Suddenly, she pulled them out. She pressed a button on the side of the cross that Barbara couldn't see, and Barbara suddenly began moving. The contraption moved her so that she lay on her back in the same position.  
"I'm gonna remove this," Harley said, reaching for the gag that was in Barbara's mouth. "But don't worry, you'll have something else in your mouth soon enough. She removed the gag from her mouth, but Harley's hand was over her mouth before she could say anything. Harley stepped over Barbara's head so that she was straddling Barbara's face. Harley took her hand away as she lowered herself so that Barbara's mouth was on Harley's vagina. Barbara had the urge to kiss it and to suck on it, so she did. She could hear moans of pleasure coming from Harley as she ate her out. Barbara felt Harley's finger rubbing her clit, and she groaned in pleasure. Harley put her fingers back inside Barbara, three fingers thrusting into her. Harley momentarily stood away from Barbara's head and put her fingers inside Barbara's mouth, making her suck on them. "Look at the mess you made," Harley said, putting her fingers as deep inside Barbara as they would go.  
Harley brought her fingers out of Barbara's mouth and put her vagina between Barbara's lips again. Barbara felt Harley stop and reach over for something. Suddenly Barbara felt something enter her, something long and thick. She groaned as she continued to lick Harley's pussy. The object Harley put inside her came in and out, thrusting in her. Suddenly, it began to feel hot. Barbara felt a surge of electricity come from the dildo, and she screamed in shock into Harley's pussy. She felt Harley laugh in between moans. Another pulse came, and Barbara screamed louder as the electricity coursed through her. A third and final blast came and Barbara screamed even louder. Harley continued to moan, more and more intensely with each second until she cried out in pleasure, moving her hips so that her vagina moved across Barbara's face. "Yeah, you little slut!" Harley cried. Before long she sighed, moving away from Barbara and forcing the gag back in her mouth.  
"You did good this time," Harley said, pressing the button to again move Barbara into an upright position. "Let's see how you hold up next time."


End file.
